


Wild Things

by CygnusOlor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusOlor/pseuds/CygnusOlor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccoons; stealthy and fierce little buggers. A lion and her pride are a little more on the wild side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in the game. Slowly but surely. This will be one of a few, all stand all, but following the same story.

“Clarke, your people are uncivilized.” It was a simple sentence and it was straight to the point, but it came out of nowhere…literally. As the blonde jumped up and spun around, she almost fell over her own feet, as just beside the tree she had been leaning against, stood the Commander of the Grounders. 

Lexa had taken up a rather casual position on the tree, leaning one shoulder against it whilst she had her arms lazily folded across her stomach. She had been watching the Sky People dance around a large fire in the middle of their camp for about as long as Clarke had been sitting at the base of the large tree.

“Shit, Lexa! You almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been there?” Clarke asked, as she clutched the wildly beating heart within her chest. Though its irregular beat wasn’t solely because of the fright. The Commanders presence was a contributing factor, which she had only recently started to realise. 

“Long enough. You should be more perceptive of your surroundings Skai Prisa.” Lexa replied, before she took a seat on the tree stump that Clarke had been sitting on. She gestured for the blonde to sit back down. Lexa was hoping to avoid bringing attention to her presence here. The alliance was still fresh and not everyone was happy with it. Sadly those feelings belong belonged to people on both sides. 

“What are you doing here Commander and without your guards?” Clarke asked as she flopped back down on the ground with a huff. She briefly considered that Lexa’s guards might very well be nearby, but the Commander seemed too relaxed for that to be true. She’d never drop her mask if her people were around to see it…like when Lexa had kissed her a couple of months back. 

Shaking her head clear, she flushed pink and really hoped the fire wasn’t shedding enough light that the heat that had flared upon on her neck and cheeks was visibly to Lexa. Actually, who was she kidding, of course Lexa would notice her blush. The young leader seemed to see everything all at once, all the time.

“They act like wild animals in the dead of night, the rebuild of Ton DC is happening nearby. Your people are keeping mine awake.” The Commander said as her eyes flickered around the many teens that made up the remaining members of the original hundred. 

After the joint effort from the Grounders and the Sky People, Mount Weather had been defeated and the prisoners had been released. Arkadia was only half a day’s ride from the drop ship, but they were living like they were still on the Arc, all controlling, serious and boring. So the original hundred returned to their first camp at the drop ship once the war with the mountain was over. They’d taken the time to tidy the place up of course and cleared all signs of death and destruction from the area. Living back where they started was just what they needed. It gave them the freedom they craved, hence the current party that was taking place. It was home to them.

“They are just having fun Lexa, that doesn’t make them animals.” Clarke scoffed, shooting a quick glare at the young woman beside her. They were sat close enough that the blonde could feel Lexa’s body heat radiating off of her. Clarke was just starting in lean more towards the Grounder, when multiple bodies went flying past the pair in a tangle of arms and legs, fists and feet being flung about in wild abandon. Less than polite words were also being shouted around the camp to goad them on, all coming from those not involved in the scuffle.

“You were saying?” Lexa said, her amusement was evident in her smirk, a smirk that was letting butterflies loose in the blonde stomach. 

“Shof op Leksa.” Clarke grunted as she turned to glare at the gloating Commander beside her. Only when she looked over, Lexa’s smirk was gone and was replaced by a look of shock and maybe a little bit of awe.

“Daun laik ai teisa” The brunette whispered, she reached out and placed her hand over Clarke’s that lay on the moss covered ground.

Not having a clue what the Grounder was saying, Clarke scrunched her face up and donned a rather sheepish expression. She’d only picked up a few words of trigedasleng, but it was all small stuff, that she heard being spoken frequently.

“You are learning Clarke. It suits you.” Lexa assured, gently squeezing the hand under her own.

“Mochof.” Clarke replied with a grin, feeling a little more confident with Lexa’s praise at her attempting the grounders language.

Their eyes remained locked, both smiling at the other, seemingly forgetting about the world around them. Of course their rare moment was ruined as the squabbling bodies came back their way, and it would appear as though more fights were breaking out within the camp.

“I should, uh, go put a stop to all that. Before they really hurt themselves.” Clarke said as she flicked her thumb in the direction of the scrap, which was getting a little too close to the fire pit. The blonde briefly wondered where Bellamy was with all this going on, but then immediately shook that thought from her head, she really didn’t want that image in her head. 

The Commander gave her another soft smile and nodded her head, excusing Clarke to take care of the mess her people were creating and she hoped the blonde was going to be able to get these kids to keep the noise down too. That was the reason why she came here after all…it certainly had nothing to do with wanting to see the younger girl. Nothing at all.

She moved into the shadows as Clarke turned away from her, something internal was telling Lexa that she should stick around to witness the blonde show these skylings why they followed her in the first place. It was that image that had the brunette moving up into the tree, from there she would be able to see everything.

Back on the ground Clarke was bracing herself, taking a deep breath she straightened her spine and walked with purpose towards the scuffle. She really hoped she wasn’t about to catch a stray fist to the face.

“Hey-. “ Clarke had barely even gotten the word out of her mouth, before she was tackled to the ground by something small and solid. It took the air clean out of her lungs, they hit the dirt hard, kicking up a cloud of dust.

“What the hell!” She growled as the body above her started laughing hysterically, but it was short lived as the laughter stopped and was replaced with a gasp and a squeal. And then the body was gone and another dull thud sounded out and some painful sounding groans followed. 

The Sky Princess lay still on her back as she slowly got her bearings back. First she noticed the silence that had taken over the previously boisterous camp. Then she noticed that nobody was moving, it was only once she lifted herself up onto her elbows that she saw why. 

Mere inches from her feet stood Commander Lexa, who was holding a very defensive position over her body and she was looking down at a very wide eyed and gawping Octavia. Well that at least explained why she had been tackled, Octavia was the only person she knew who had the balls to tackle her like that, or maybe Raven if she was feeling feisty, but Clarke was sure Raven was helping Arkadia set up its fancy new retracting gate for the front of camp. 

Octavia and she were close since they were only ones that were truly interested in the Grounders and their way of life. It also helped that they were both hopelessly in love with one, thankfully not the same one, because that would be awkward and horrible. And not to mention Clarke was pretty sure Octavia could kick her ass if she really wanted to. 

“Heda, it totally wasn’t what you think….depending on what you thought it was obviously?” Octavia babbled as she held her hands out in front of her.

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op” Lexa snarled, her hands clenched into fists at her side. From her position in the tree she’d only seen Clarke being tackled, she hadn’t been able to see the attacker in detail until she had dropped from her perch and yanked the offending body off of her Princess; who she hoped would one day be her queen, but she was keeping that to herself for the time being.

“Em laik ai lukot.” Octavia whispered, she was suddenly feeling like she was being scolded by her mother. It wasn’t a feeling she had missed, that was for sure. 

“Do you always attack your friends?” Lexa asked, completely ignoring the gossiping crowd that had stopped fighting and drinking the minute she had dropped from the tree to intervene. The majority looked shocked and the rest looked down right nervous. It was feeling Lexa knew her presence brought out in people wherever she went. Especially people who had witnessed her destroy waves of Mountain soldiers on her own. 

Octavia shook her head vigorously, so much so that she thought she had dislodged her brain from the pain it brought her. The Commander’s stare didn’t waver, even when Clarke ungracefully got to her feet and laid a hand on her padded shoulder. 

“She was just messing around Lexa. Chil au.” Clarke whispered as she shifted forward over the brunette’s shoulder, so that she could see her friend still sprawled out on the floor. 

“Tackling the leader of her people. Severe actions, earn severe punishments.” Lexa stated, only slightly turning her head in Clarke’s direction. 

“Clarke!” Octavia pleaded, the seriousness of the situation had finally sunken in. She may not have meant it to be anything other than a joke, but Lexa had never grown up like them, she’d been brought up to be a warrior, a very serious looking one at that. Octavia was willing to bet that the tall brunette didn’t even know what innocent fun was. 

Clarke sighed and made a quick move to stand before the very tense Commander, and bravely placed her hands upon the leather clad arms. She could feel the tightened muscles beneath and she felt a shock of heat course through her body, resulting in a spasm of sorts that garnered a concerned glance from once hardened green eyes. 

“Let’s go for a walk, yeah?” Clarke suggested, sliding her hands down Lexa’s arms till they reached her hands and then grasped at them, before gently tugging them towards herself. She really hoped the brunette was willing to let this go, everything had been going so well.

“A walk?” The Commander questioned, squinting as though she was suspicious of the invitation. 

“Yeah, osir na bants.” Apparently telling Lexa they were going to leave in her own language was all it was going to take to get the warrior’s attention completely off of Octavia.  
Clarke released her hold on Lexa and turned towards the direction of the open gate, quickly trying to put some distance between them and the camp, aiming into the forest.

“Keep the noise down.” The Commander said slightly distracted, as she stared after Clarke.

Lexa watched for only a second, before she made purposeful strides to catch up with the alluring blonde. Purposely stepping over the youngest Blake, who remained sat on the floor in shock at hearing Clarke speak an actual sentence in trigedasleng. Octavia of course had been taking lessons from Lincoln, so she knew what Clarke had said. She did wonder where Clarke was getting lessons though. Although clearly she was on friendlier terms with the Heda than any of them realised. 

~*~

Being the one who had spent their whole life on this land, Lexa was able to steer their walk away from any dangerous paths, but other than that she was happy to walk idly along with Clarke heading in no general direction. And even though it was in silence, it was actually one of the rare times that Lexa felt truly content. And that spark of happiness that came from Clarke’s presence was once again flickering in her chest.

“Thank you for coming with me Lex.” Clarke said, breaking the comfortable silence. She felt that they were far enough away from camp now to speak freely, mainly because she knew none of her people would willingly stray this far from camp in the dead of night. Fearsome creatures still roamed the forest after all. She on the other hand had the Commander to protect her, so she wasn’t worried in the slightest, even though it had been Clarke who had saved Lexa the last time they came across a wild beast. Must have been an off day.

“Lex?” The brunette stopped and stared at the blonde who walked a few paces further; not noticing that her companion had paused. 

Clarke frozen mid-stride and refused to turn around to face the other woman, her face was practically on fire. How had she let that slip, it was one thing to call the Commander that in her mind, but to actually say it out loud and to the warrior’s face, well that was another thing entirely. 

She was horrified. 

“I said Lexa.” Clarke blurted as she turned her head a little, further hiding her burning cheeks from the Commander’s watchful gaze. Could this night get any more embarrassing? First she got snuck up on, then Octavia knocked her on her ass and now this! 

“No Skai Prisa, you did not.” Lexa whispered, jolting Clarke with how close she suddenly was to the blondes back. Clarke envied how silently the Grounders could move within the forest. 

Clarke took a deep breath before she slowly turned around, her shoulder brushing the Commanders lightly armored chest as she went. It was only from the slight hitch in Lexa’s breathing that Clarke knew that the brunette had expected her to take a step back, instead of maintaining the closeness. 

“No I didn’t.” She whispered, looking up coyly through her lashes at the warrior before her. 

On the inside Lexa was melting at the precious image she had been captured by since the very first time she had been in the blonde’s presence. Even covered in dirt and blood, Clarke made sparks fly beneath the Trikru leader’s skin. There was so much about Clarke that drew Lexa in, but her modest inner strength was the leading one. 

“I liked it.” Lexa replied, he lips quirking into an almost smile. Her eyes, whilst being deeply hooded, were flickering between moon lit blue eyes and supple looking lips. When Clarke’s tongue sneaked out to draw in her bottom lip, Lexa moved forwards out of reflex into Clarke’s personal space. 

“Beja, Klark.” That was all it took to get Clarke to cover the remaining space, her lips parted as she sought out Lexa’s. A satisfied hum rumbled in the warrior’s chest as their lips met once again. Lexa brought her arms up to rest her hands on cushioned hips, barely holding back a groan as her fingers flexed for a firmer grip on the blonde. Clarke was only able to take a quick breath before Lexa was coming back for more, melding together their lips together more desperately, pulling a quiet whimper from the blonde’s mouth. Clarke’s hand found themselves knotted in intricate braids, tugging gently when the Grounder nipped at her bottom lip.

Her lips slowly stretched into a smile, which made the kiss a little awkward, but she couldn’t help it. This happiness was overpowering, Clarke never imagined that it could be like this. Maybe all those saps that wrote love stories weren’t so full of crap and false hope after all. 

“Ai nou na teik yu bants nowe.” Lexa gasped, her lips brushing the blonde’s softly as she spoke. Her eyes only opened when Clarke pulled away a little more. 

“I know what that means you know.” Clarke grins smugly as a blush slowly starts to make its way up the commander’s neck to settle on her cheeks.

“No, you don’t…hmpff.” Lexa grumbled into the kiss as the sky girl smothered her words. The commander let herself enjoy the connection for a little longer, before she placed her hands on the other girl’s shoulders and nudged her away.

“Now I see where your people get their manners. Such wild things you are.” Lexa stated with a straight face, before a smile broke out at the appalled expression that took over Clarke’s face. First the brunette’s lips cracked open, then it escalated into a grin, but the chuckles that followed slightly stunned the blonde briefly.

A jest had been made...at her expense.

“Oh shut up Lexa.” Clarke said with a glare, her heart hurt with how much she was loving the freedom of the brunette’s laughter that followed. This was the first time she was hearing it and she really hoped it wouldn’t be the last either. It made Lexa look like the young woman she truly was beneath all the armour and paint. Clarke watched as the usually resigned warrior bent over clutching her stomach, Lexa had clearly lost control over herself and was struggling to steady her feet. 

Clarke knows an opportunity when she see's one.

Being too distracted, Lexa was unable to see Clarke’s mischievous grin and the daring look in her eyes, because if she had, Clarke would never have been able to tackle the most revered leader of the thirteen clans into the bushes. 

Lexa’s startled and uncharacteristic shriek was just the beginning. It had been many years since Lexa was able to let go, and she decided that she liked this playful rough side of Clarke’s.

Laughter, shrieks and mock growls filled the forest. They continued to try and best each other as they rolled around like fools until they tired themselves out. 

Lexa lay on her back, one arm cushioning her head from the hard ground, whilst the other was securely wrapped around her Princess’s shoulder, as the blonde cuddled up into her. They spent the rest of the night with Clarke telling her about what it was like living among the stars, until the blonde fell asleep resting heavily against Lexa’s chest. 

The Commander remained awake, pulling the blonde further into herself. It had been so long since she had felt so content in this world, to finally have a moment that was about her and not have to worry about the safety of her people or their opinions. This was nice.

Maybe life really was about more than just surviving, and if this was living, then Lexa wanted to live forever. 

 

End

Translations:  
Shof op – Shut up (be quiet).  
Daun laik ai teisa – That is my tongue (language).  
Mochof – Thank you.  
Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op – Attack her and you attack me.  
Em laik ai lukot – She’s my friend.  
Chil au – Calm down.  
Osir na bants – We’re going to leave.  
Beja – Please.  
Ai nou na teik yu bants nowe – I’m never going to let you go.


End file.
